


day*2. MUSIC PIRACY

by eloveated



Series: JAEHYUNGPARKIAN*WEEK [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6weeks2018, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, PiratesAU, day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: jae pirates music from jyp entertainment. who knew one stupid mistake could get him into such deep shit?





	day*2. MUSIC PIRACY

crime vs. law!au

*

i did only a little tiny bit of research regarding music piracy before i began to write, so that will probs explain why this is so blimmin' bad XD

***

"where's my flashdrive, dowoonie? i thought i put it on the table... did you move it somewhere?"

"it's in your pc, hyung!"

"ah, thank you!"  jae made sure to manually eject his flashdrive from his pc before he carefully slid it out of the usb slot. he and dowoon were working on a new file to send over to the jyp company, this time under the name of woozi (who they knew had never sent a composition to jyp company but who had been asked to multiple times). as soon as his flashdrive was safely in his grasp, jae slid it into the usb port of his laptop and opened the database he used to hack into artists' and composers'  business emails. he and dowoon usually communicated through the system under the names DRUM and JAESIX to keep their identities covered just in case. he typed out, 

JAESIX Drum, what's woozi's password again?

jae heard dowoon shuffle around in his seat and click his mouse a few times before he typed out an answer.

DRUM 5COUPsPAB0

JAESIX Oh. Thx:)

the strawberry blonde tapped his finger on his desk as he expertly typed in woozi's password with one hand and clicked on the "new message" icon in the hidden portion of his database. that way, he would be able to check only the messages sent in reply to his own in the future without woozi knowing about them. once he wrote out a polite message to jyp, he attached the newest file he had composed and also the lyrics he and dowoon had scratched out somehow. then he sent the message and released an enormous sigh, slumping back in his chair. "we've done it, dowoonie. we've really done it."

dowoon let out a loud yell of joy and leapt off of his chair to give jae a celebratory hug. the older man let him climb onto his lap and squeeze his sides and yell in his ears, his eyes closing in dual relief and fatigue. all this work had made him tired. "jaehyung-hyung, jaehyung-hyung!! he'll accept this one for sure! woozi-sunbaenim is a genius and your composition is so good! jyp-sunbaenim MUST accept it!"

jae sighed out, gently pushing dowoon off of him and standing up to stretch his cramped back. "alright, that's enough, dowoonie. let's get home. it's late."

"yes! i'm so tired!!" the younger grabbed his bag and waited for his hyung to eject his flash drive, shut down the program, and pack his laptop into his own bag. then jae walked dowoon back to his dorm and went back to his own apartment by bus. it had been a long day, and he really needed to hit the hay before he got the reply from jyp.

*

it was now saturday, one day short of a week from the day he sent the email to jyp and got an email back. jae was in the studio, perfecting his composition to fit the specifications the music producer had requested, and he was almost done. it was 11 at night, and jae's eyes were drooping, threatening to shut and not open until sunday. jae shook his head and took a swig of his red bull. giving his cheek a good slap, the dedicated man pushed his glasses up his nose and added the last touch to the piece. after listening through it a last time and giving it the okay, the blonde opened his database. he drowsily typed out a quick email to jyp, attaching the file to it. and then he finally rested his head on his desk and almost instantly blanked out, falling asleep.

*

sungjin surged into the room, his police badge shining on his chest under the bright lights of the headquarters. "younghyun! we finally have a lead!!"

the light-haired man's head instantly shot up from his desk and he excitedly yelled, "really?!"

"yes." sungjin happily walked over to brian's desk, clapping him on the shoulder. "wonpil-ssi finally managed to hack into the database around 15 minutes ago because the woozi-impersonator used his own email address to contact jyp-ahjussi."

"such a stupid thing to do..." brian breathed out, tilting his head to the side in disbelief. "and here we thought he was a genius..."

"we're still not sure that he isn't. maybe he just had a slip-up. everyone has those from time to time."

"that's true, i guess..." younghyun passed a hand through his hair in contemplation. then he turned back to sungjin. "say, sungjin-hyung... what's his name?"

sungjin handed brian a file with information. "it says everything here. he should be here in half an hour. see if you still want to question him."

"i will. thank you, hyung." younghyun's lips curved into a soft smile and he opened the file while sungjin walked away with a satisfied spring in his step. but when he read the name of the person whose pirating case he had been investigating along with the rest of his office members for a while, his eyes grew wide in recognition and disbelief. "park jae hyung? wait... isn't that--"

*

jae was awakened from his slumber by a loud notification message that seemed to have been repeating for about thirty minutes straight on his laptop. he groaned and groggily looked up at his screen, where the message was flashing a stark red and white across the center of his database. "fuck." he had been hacked. by whom, he did not know, and he did not care to know. he just wanted to sleep...

so the blonde shut off the annoying notification without a second glance. he was about to plop his head back down onto his desk when another notification popped up on his laptop. he skimmed it over and felt his eyes grow wide in surprise and horror. 

he had been found out by the police.

the man frantically closed the notification on his database and typed out a message on his laptop.

JAESIX Don't come to work today, DRUM. There's a problem and I don't want you to get in trouble. 

DRUM Yessir. But... What's wrong, hyung?

JAESIX Don't worry about it. Just... If I don't contact you in three days, get JUN.H to rescue me from prison. Got it?

DRUM ...

DRUM ...

DRUM Hyung...

DRUM Hyung, I don't want you to get in trouble!

JAESIX ...

just then, a group of policemen burst into his studio, holding up guns to his face. "really, guys? is it really that serious?!" jae burst out in english, exasperation filling his tone. "it's not like i hacked into any government files or anything..." nevertheless, he raised his arms above his head and tilted his head toward the floor in defeat. his headset fell to the floor, startling a few of the officers, but nothing else seemed to catch their attention. jae thanked all goodness for that.

"do you... speak korean?" a police officer finally spoke with a terrible english accent, tentatively lowering his gun.

"no way, man," jae feigned. he hoped this would work. from what he knew, the police department nearby didn't have any english-speaking contacts or officers. maybe junhyuk would be able to bust him out before they could find somebody to question him...

the police officer muttered something in korean that jae could not make out over the sounds of the other officers searching his precious studio. he hoped that spicy chicken he just bought that night would still be there when he came back to get his stuff following his escape... then the officer spoke once more in his broken english. "come with me."

and that's how jae ended up in a prison cell, face to face with a hot police officer whose name plate said "brian/young hyun" but who insisted he be called "young k."

"you know why you're here, right? i don't have to explain that to you, do i?" the police officer sat down on a chair that was conveniently placed on the opposite side of the bars jae was standing behind. 

"i hacked into some music files prematurely and sold the songs i leaked on backwards websites. is it really that serious?"

brian itched at his brow and leaned forward in his chair so that his face was even closer to the bars that separated him from jae. "oh, you did MUCH more than that, park jae hyung." the way the officer kept his face level and only moved his eyes upward to look at jae brought a chill to the strawberry blonde's shoulders. how could someone be so intimidating and so hot at the same time?..

"hey! how do you even know my name?!"

"email file."

jae's eyebrows creased together as he searched his mind for what that could mean. and then the realization hit him like a bag of bricks. that one last email he sent to jyp... he must have forgotten to log out of his personal email! just one mistake, and here he was behind bars with a criminal record on his name. "okay, okay. it makes sense now. i sent in music documents under established artists' names... and jyp approved some of them... and i released them early so i could get a lot of profit... but it's not as bad as it sounds! i swear!!!"

"not as bad as it sounds. mhm..." the strange police officer with what seemed like an identity crisis then asked, "so. why jae six?"

"i work six days out of the week, drum works one. boy's gotta get a college degree, am i right? so six days it is. simple math, bro."

"just because i speak english doesn't mean you can 'bro' me, hyung."

"just because i'm korean doesn't mean you can 'hyung' me, brian." after he heard the officer groan out in annoyance, he smirked, placing his hands on the bars, and leaned down towards the bars so his nose was level with the so-called young k's. "or... do you want to 'oppa' me instead?"

"you disgust me," the younger man hissed out, sharply turning his face away and leaning back in his chair. "only girls use that."

"that's sexist."

"you're sexist!"

"how so?"

the police officer groaned again and turned back towards jae to stare him straight in the eyes. "shut up. before i expose that you can speak korean and force you to talk to sungjin-hyung."

jae bit his tongue at that. how did this 'young k' dude figure it out?

brian scoffed upon seeing the criminal's tough act break down. "what, you thought i wouldn't see through your little act? pshh... where do you think you are, a circus? you're at an elite area of criminal analysis, a top-notch police station. this isn't a place where you can act as you please and set up a fake identity without being discovered!! pabo..."

"why didn't you tell the others, then?" jae pushed his glasses up on his nose and tried to get back his confidence. "that i know korean."

"because." young k leaned his chair back so it was only standing on its two back legs, one of his feet holding up his body with the bars of the prison cell. "someone asked me not to."

jae furrowed his brows in confusion. "someone?"

"dowoonie, you can come in, now," the light-haired officer called out, causing jae's eyes to open wide in confusion. what the fuck?!

the kid whose name had just been called peeked out from the door and then stumbled inside, shuffling over to brian. he sent a short wave at jae and smiled a little bit before turning to the officer. "hi, brian-hyung."

"yah! how many times have i asked you to call me young k at work, dowoonie?!" brian teasingly chortled, standing up to mess up the younger man's hair.

jae stood still, eyes still wide, hands clutching onto the bars in shock. "you... you know dowoon?" he whispered out in korean, looking from one man to the other.

"he's my cousin; why wouldn't i know him?"

dowoon sheepishly grinned at jae, then hid behind his cousin. "hyung... i can explain."

brian reached behind him to leave a last pat on dowoon's head and then turned to jae. "this kid here told me everything, so there's no use hiding anything from me." dowoon's arms softly wrapped around brian's sides to grip them in a nervous hug and the officer comfortingly patted his hands. "and he also convinced me to let you go with a warning and a small fine."

"but... how?" jae was still confused.

"dowoonie explained to me that you make good music. he told me that you need a fresh start and wanted me to introduce you to a music producer personally." brian scoffed at what he had just said and continued with a slightly exasperated tone. "of course i said no! that's a stupid reason to start catfishing and pirating on such a large scale!! but he said some other things about you that made me respect you more. so i have two choices for you... either you go to the correctional facility for adults for 9 months, then pay a fine of a hundred thousand won... or--" he licked his lips and turned his eyes to the side in a pensive way. "or... you can move into my apartment and come to work at the police station in the digital analysis and programming section with wonpil-ssi." he shrugged his shoulders, finally looking back at jae with a playful expression. "so i can keep an eye on you and so your genius programming skills don't go to waste."

jae let go of the bars and tangled his fingers behind his back. he had NOT expected that... "and how do you know i won't try pirating again?" jae testingly said, squinting his eyes.

"aish... you barely have enough time as is to compose and send out your finished documents... how do you expect to do that when you'll be in a police station all day, drowning in work?"

"bullshit. you cops do nothing all day until you have to bring your guns out and go searching for an innocent man who just wants to write his music and question him for hours."

"i take it you want to go to the correctional center, then..."

jae's gaze shifted to the floor, where he was awkwardly shuffling his feet. his hands were scratching at each other in tension behind his back. "...no."

"then welcome to the office! i'll get dowoonie to bring over wonpil so he can show you around and give you a briefing of what your job is. then i'll come to your office and we can go home. sound good?"

jae nodded his head, his quiff slightly landing on his forehead.

and that's how jae found himself going home with a very hot police officer, his laptop buzzing with notifications about police details and his mind buzzing with excitement for what would be going on in his life for once.

***

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

i suck at writing, yiiiikes o~O


End file.
